ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Colors Deluxe
Sonic Colors Deluxe ('referred to as "Sonic Colours Deluxe" outside of the United States) is a platformer video game developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega. Being released for Steam, Playstation 4, Xbox One, Switch, and Sega Game Gear II on November 11th, 2020. Gameplay The game features six main "Areas" for you to go to, each with 6 Acts, 3 Missions, and 1 Boss, making 10 stages overall. Each Act's objective is the same, reach the end of the stage. Missions have more specific objectives though, like "Get 100 Rings in 2 minutes." There is a 7th Area called "Terminal Velocity" with only 2 Acts and a Boss. There is also an 8th area called "Game Land" which has its own sub-section. Acts ''Main Article: Sonic Colors Deluxe/Acts These levels are the simple "Get to the end" type of level, there are 6 per Area, except for Terminal Velocity and Game Land, these are in the style of the other "Boost" titles like Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Generations. Missions Main Article: Sonic Colors Deluxe/Missions TBA Bosses Main Article: Sonic Colors Deluxe/Bosses TBA Game Land Game Land is a Sonic Simulator with multiple "extra" modes Special Stages The Chaos Emeralds are stored by Eggman as data and it's your job to get them back, you have to do this in order to get to the true ending. The main 6 areas in this game each have a level assigned to them here. You can unlock these levels by completing the 3 missions of said area. Completing the level with an S rank gives you one of the 7 chaos emeralds. You already have one level unlocked from the start of the game. Time Attack In this mode, you have to try and beat the levels as fast as possible, these times can then be shared onto an online leaderboard. Super Hard Mode After you beat the Nega-Mother Wisp, you unlock this mode, which is a group of way harder modified versions of every Act in the game, like the one in Sonic Heroes. Boss Rush Mode After you beat the Nega-Wisp Armor, you unlock this mode, which is a boss rush of every boss. (excluding the Nega-Mother Wisp) It seemingly takes place in the same area as the special stages. Rival Race Returning from Sonic Rivals is the Race, singleplayer AND multiplayer! You can have a rival race with the all the characters from the Mission levels (and some additional extra characters!) Don't worry if you think that's too many, they are all just model swaps of Sonic, no unique abilities. Plot Main Story TBA Main Ending TBA True Ending TBA Areas * '''Tropical Resort - The first area of the game. Its functions as a resort for the guests, filled with hotels, shopping areas, basically anything they would need. But Sonic and Tails are not going up there to be guests. * Sweet Mountain - The second area of the game. It is a planet based off of loads of junk food, cakes, jelly, donuts, you name it, this place has it. * Starlight Carnival - The third area of the game. It takes place in space aboard a fleet of ships, the views from here are beautiful! * Planet Wisp - The fourth area of the game. The wisps home planet, it has been taken over by Eggman, who is using the wisps for evil schemes. * Aquarium Park - The fifth area of the game. A giant aquarium, its an underwater level so you won't like it. * Asteroid Coaster - A prehistoric themed asteroid field with rollercoasters, what else do you want * Terminal Velocity - The space elevator that brangs you up in the first place, its time to go home. * Game Land - A simulation of a sonic game inside of a sonic game, how cool is that? Unlockables See: Sonic Colors Deluxe/Unlockables Characters Main Protagonists * Sonic the Hedgehog - Voiced by Roger Craig Smith * Miles "Tails" Prower - Voiced by Collen O'Shaughnessey Main Antagonists * Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik - Voiced by Mike Pollock * Orbot - Voiced by Kirk Thornton * Cubot - Voiced by Wally Wingert Supporting Characters * Cream the Rabbit - Voiced by Michelle Ruff * Cheese - Reuses sounds from Sonic X by Rebecca Honig * Milk - Reuses sounds from Sonic Adventure 2 by Tomoko Sasaki * Blaze the Cat - Voiced by Erica Schroeder * Silver the Hedgehog - Voiced by Bruce Papenbrook * Rouge the Bat - Voiced by Karen Strassman * Knuckles the Echidna - Voiced by Dave Mitchell * Charmy Bee - Voiced by Collen O'Shaughnessey * Espio the Chameleon - Voiced by Matthew Mercer * Vector the Crocodile - Voiced by Keith Silverstein * Big the Cat - Voiced by Kyle Hebert * Amy Rose - Voiced by Cindy Robinson * E-123 Omega - Voiced by Aaron LaPlante * Shadow the Hedgehog - Voiced by Kirk Thornton Misc * Narrator - Voiced by Roger Craig Smith Script See Sonic Colors Deluxe/Transcript Comparisons See Sonic Colors Deluxe/Comparisons Trivia * This game is the first game in the "Sonic Deluxe" series, a group of remakes for previous Sonic games, they chose to do this first because it was only available on the Wii and DS. * This game was released on the 10th birthday of the original Sonic Colors. * This game is the true "canon" version of Sonic Colors, combining the Wii and DS games' exclusive content. * The different areas in this game aren't called "Zones" like the Classic games, just "Areas". Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Remakes Category:Sega Game Gear II Category:Video games Category:PC Category:Ideas by Themanchildmine